Like their human counterparts, cats that live in developed countries have seen their life expectancy consistently prolonged. Therefore, the global burden of cancers continues to increase largely because of the aging and growing of the cat population.
Cancer incidence rate is estimated to 77 per 10,000 cats. Lymphomas and tumors of the sub-cutaneous tissues, and especially the complex feline fibrosarcoma, are the most frequent of the feline cancerous diseases (Vascellari et al. 2009).
The panel of treatments available against veterinary cancer is substantially reduced compared with those available in human oncology.
Surgery remains the best way to treat animal tumors. This method presents the advantage of being accessible for many veterinarians, and, in many cases, it can be curative. However, to be curative, surgery must be bold and in some cases the tumor is too large, too dispersed or just not accessible enough to be entirely removed. If not totally curative, surgery can still be a palliative solution to improve animal's comfort and prolonged its life expectancy.
Radiotherapy is another important means to treat certain types of cancers in the veterinary field. It is of particular interest for tumors which are hardly accessible for surgery like cerebral tumors. Furthermore, recent studies in humans have demonstrated that ionizing radiation (IR) could act as an immunomodulator by inducing substantial changes in the tumor microenvironment, including triggering an inflammatory process. Furthermore, the cost and the availability of the material make access to radiation therapy complicated for companion animals.
Chemotherapy is more and more used in animal oncology (Marconato 2011). Taking advantages of medical advances in human cancer therapy, there are more and more molecules available like vincristine, cyclophosphamide, carboplatin or cisplatin, to treat companion animals. In the veterinary field, anticancer drugs are particularly used in the treatment of tumors derived from hematopoietic tissue (lymphomas, leukemias). For example the CHOP protocol, combining cyclophosphamide, doxorubicin, vincristine and prednisone is currently used in the treatment of numerous lymphomas (Chun 2009). Chemotherapeutic agents can be particularly efficient in prolonging the life span of a cancerous animal from a few weeks to several months. Interestingly, the side effects dreaded by human patients, such as vomiting, diarrhea, hair loss, are usually less frequent in companion animals. Unfortunately, most of the time chemotherapy is not curative in pets and the tumor often escapes from treatment.
Therefore, just as in human medicine, targeted therapies are in development in veterinary medicine. Other treatments, including immunotherapies, are under investigation. These immunotherapeutic treatments are all based on the fact that it is possible to activate the immune system of the host against cancer cells.
The relationship between the host immune system and cancer is dynamic and complex. Each type of tumor cells harbors a multitude of somatic mutations and epigenetically deregulated genes, the products of which are potentially recognizable as foreign antigens by immune cells (MUC-1, β-catenin, telomerase . . . ) (Fridman et al. 2012). Growing tumors contain infiltrating lymphocytes called TILs (Tumor Infiltrating Lymphocytes). These killer cells are often ineffective at tumor elimination in vivo but can exert specific functions in vitro, that is to say outside the immunosuppressive tumor microenvironment (Restifo et al. 2012). This is because the tumor stroma contains many suppressive elements including regulatory T cells (Tregs) and myeloid-derived suppressor cells (MDCs); soluble factors such as interleukin 6 (IL-6), IL-10, vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), and transforming growth factor beta (TGFβ that down modulate antitumor immunity (Finn 2008, Hanahan and Weinberg 2011). Consequently, the choice of a pertinent tumor associated antigen (TAA) and the bypass of cancer associated immunosuppression are two critical points for a therapeutic vaccine to succeed (Disis et al. 2009).
Recent introduction of active cancer immunotherapy (also referred to cancer vaccines) in the clinical cancer practice emphasizes the role of immune responses in cancer prognosis and has led to a growing interest to extend this approach to several human and companion animal cancers (Dillman 2011, Topalian et al. 2011) (Jourdier et al. 2003).
In this context, there is still a need for an innovative cancer vaccine strategy for cats, which would overcome the challenge of breaking tolerance and inducing an immune response in the animal.